Everybody Wants to Be a Cat
by likeasouffle
Summary: Kurt sometimes wears a fluffy tail as an accessory. This gets Blaine's mind working and leads to him imagining Kurt acting like a cat. It's... strangely hot.


Blaine rang the doorbell, and as he waited on the doorstep, he noted that Kurt's father's car was conspicuously missing from the driveway. He bit his lip and smiled a little to himself. Privacy. Fuck yes. He was ostensibly there to do homework, but it wasn't particularly urgent and he wouldn't be upset if nothing got done.

Kurt opened the door, smiled bashfully, and leaned in to kiss Blaine sweetly on the mouth. "Hey."

"Hey." Blaine shifted his book bag on his shoulder and stepped inside as Kurt held the door for him. "Is everyone out, or..."

"Yep, it's just us." Kurt closed the door and led the way up to his room. "Do you want a coffee or anything? I could make crackers and cheese..."

Blaine took note of Kurt's outfit as he followed him up the stairs. They'd been dating for quite a while, at least four months, but he'd never seen this one before. "No thanks, I'm good for now." Kurt was wearing tight brown pants and a button-up green shirt with brownish accents. But the thing that really caught his attention was the tail hanging from Kurt's left belt loop.

The tail was fluffy, shaped like a fox tail, and long, possibly life-sized, gray with a white tip. The metal clip part made it seem like maybe it was meant to be some kind of crazy key chain. Blaine had seen some unusual accessories on Kurt before, but he couldn't help wondering what had inspired Kurt to buy this one in particular. A _tail_. Blaine really wanted to reach out and touch it.

Once inside the bedroom, Kurt closed the door behind them, and bent over to rummage through his backpack. "Should we start with history? Would you be willing to read over my essay?" He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the way he was bent at the waist was _really_ drawing attention to both his ass, defined and shapely in his tight pants, and the tail hanging at his side.

"You're wearing this wrong," Blaine blurted, and found himself reaching for the tail.

Kurt stopped what he was doing, startled, and stood, turning to face Blaine. His eyebrows were raised in confusion.

Blaine stroked the tail. It was so soft. It felt amazing in his hand. He brought his hand up and unclipped the tail, then started reaching around Kurt to find the belt loop at the back, in the center.

"What...? " Kurt was blushing and wide eyed.

Blaine clipped the tail on behind Kurt. "There, now it's a proper tail." But he couldn't stop stroking it. He brought his hand down over the fur a few more times, in the process pressing lightly against Kurt's ass and inner thigh.

"Blaine, I -" Kurt was turning redder and breathing a little heavier. "What are you doing?"

Blaine drew his hand back and looked at Kurt's face. He swallowed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I was just, it's so cute. I can just imagine you as a little fox -"

"I'm not a fox, I'm a cat."

Oh. Blaine took a moment to breathe. Could he really mean that in the way Blaine thought he did? Blaine imagined Kurt on his hands and knees, naked, wearing nothing but some cat ears and that fluffy tail, imagined it hanging down between his legs, soft against his balls. In his imagination, belt loops weren't required to attach it to. Maybe there's a butt plug version of the same thing. Oh god, Kurt on all fours with a butt plug tail. Blaine's heart sped up abruptly and his cock twitched. "What, um, what do you mean you're a cat?"

Kurt ducked his head down and frowned. "Nothing, never mind. We should get to work."

"No really, tell me." Blaine touched Kurt's cheek and smiled. "It's ok. I like the idea of you as a cat. I just want to know what you mean."

Kurt took a breath. "I just mean, if I was going to be an animal, I'd be a cat. A really fluffy one. You know, if I was going to _pretend_ to be an animal. I think they're gorgeous and graceful, and they act like royalty, expecting to be waited on. I just think it would be good to be a cat."

Blaine grinned. "I think they're gorgeous too. _You're_ gorgeous. And graceful. And so fluffy." He reached around to stroke Kurt's tail again, just once, then smoothed his hands over Kurt's upper arms. "If you were a cat, I would pet you all over and scratch behind your ears." He kissed Kurt's cheek delightedly.

"You would?" Kurt's voice sounded small and unsure.

"Yeah, and right at the base of your tail, the way cats like." He grinned at the image.

Kurt took a deep, slow breath, in and out, and seemed to be considering. Then he slowly, stiffly, sunk to his knees, holding Blaine's gaze the entire way. He put his hands on the floor and, not seeing any disgust or mocking on his boyfriend's face, turned to crawl across the room away from Blaine.

Oh fucking christ. Blaine watched the way Kurt's hips rocked during his slow crawl. The tension in the muscles in his ass and thighs. The way the tail swayed. Blaine's cock was hard and he couldn't help himself. He got down on the floor and started touching Kurt wherever he could reach. His back, his legs, his shoulders, his neck. He petted Kurt's toned, sensuous body, from his neck, across his subtly arching back, over his backside, feeling the soft, downy tail in his hand.

Kurt got in close and pressed his face against Blaine's chest. He made a relaxed, happy sound, like a long sigh, "hmmmm..." as he nuzzled against him eagerly. Blaine stroked the hair on Kurt's head and the skin behind his ears. Kurt meowed.

Fuck. He actually, literally meowed. Blaine tilted his hips, wishing for friction on his hardening cock, as he kept petting and scratching Kurt's body. Kurt had clearly noticed, and just stared at Blaine's crotch for a moment. Oh fuck. This is a disaster. This shouldn't be turning him on so much. Kurt's going to think he's some kind of freak. "Kurt, I, this isn't..."

And then Kurt lowered his head to nuzzle against Blaine's crotch.

"Oh... my god." That felt fucking amazing. Pleasure shot through Blaine and he bucked up against Kurt's mouth, his cheeks, his chin. He was so turned on. He stroked along Kurt's back until he reached his tailbone, then dipped his fingers under the fabric of Kurt's pants to scratch the slightly sensitive spot right where his tail would start, if he had a real tail. Oh jesus. Kurt opened his mouth slightly and licked little kitten licks on Blaine's jeans, then started making a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat. "Oh. Oh fuck."

It wasn't like a real purr, Kurt could only do it on an exhale, so it started and stopped, but it sent vibrations through Blaine's cock and made him gasp and jerk. It felt so good, and he didn't want it to stop, but it was making him crazy and he really wanted to come. He abruptly pushed Kurt off of him, guided him back onto his hands and knees, and got behind Kurt to grind himself against his ass. He jerked and rutted up against Kurt like an animal, with his hands on Kurt's back, and that fluffy tail between them, and Kurt kept meowing, long, keening, high pitched meows.

Kurt scrabbled at the button on his pants one-handed, and clumsily got it undone, just as Blaine realized what was happening and how selfish he was being. Blaine reached around, batted Kurt's hand away, pulled the zipper down and started jerking him off roughly, even as he kept slamming his hips against Kurt's ass. Kurt wasn't wearing underwear. Jesus fuck.

Blaine let go, just for a moment, and experimentally lifted the tail up, between Kurt's legs, to stroke it against Kurt's cock. Kurt stopped meowing and started moaning, and bucked forward a little at the sensation, so Blaine held both Kurt's cock and the tail together in one hand, and continued rubbing. The soft, luxurious fur felt amazing against the hot, smooth skin. Kurt arched his back and made a sound somewhere between a moan and a meow. He bucked forward into to Blaine's hand and back against Blaine's aching cock, over and over, and lowered his shoulders down to the floor, ass in the air. Another high pitched meow and then he stilled, tense, shuddering, coming all over Blaine's hand and the furry tail. The sensations and the sound of it were too much. Blaine lost his rhythm, then he ground hard into Kurt, and again. He gasped, and came hard, pressing against Kurt's ass. He breathed heavily as Kurt remained still, face against the carpet.

All of Blaine's skin felt hyper sensitive. He kept breathing deeply as he let go of Kurt and backed off a little. The tail hung down again between Kurt's legs, and was now damp in places. Blaine sat back on the floor, and touched the wet spot on the front of his jeans with his hand. He wondered if it would dry and look normal by the time he went home.

Kurt kept his front half on the floor as he tilted sideways and lowered the rest of himself down so he could lie comfortably on the carpet. His chest was moving as he breathed deeply, coming down from his orgasm. He caught Blaine's eye and blushed. "Meow?" He said it as a word this time.

Blaine laughed. "Meow."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then said "Do you think I'm a freak now?"

"Do you think _I'm_ a freak?"

"Well. Maybe we're both freaks together."

"Fine with me." Blaine grinned. He stroked Kurt's head fondly. "That was really insanely hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really liked it."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled against Blaine's hand. "Maybe I was right all along."

"About what?"

"Maybe it really is good to be a cat."


End file.
